Snow in the City
by SRV42
Summary: I'm posting this one again. Roxie & Miles
1. Chapter 1

If Roxie said one more word about being lonely and depressed, Miles was going to strangle her. He was just about fed up with the whole lonely thing. I mean, it would be one thing if he knew that there was no alternative for her. But the looks that had passed between them, when no one was looking… and that night, when they were alone, and had stayed up all night talking and watching movies… nothing had happened, but there had definitely been something there. It was driving him up a wall. Why couldn't she admit that there was something there?

In desperation, he had asked Sabrina for advice. She had sensed that something was going on, and he had told her everything. "Maybe you two need some alone time so that you can work everything out," she had said. "Right," Miles scoffed, "like that's going to happen anytime soon." At that moment, Morgan stormed in. "I'm going to stay with Brad for February break," she called to anyone that would listen, "so I won't be able to stay here and listen to all of you." Miles' jaw dropped. It stayed there after the phone rang, and Sabrina's aunts told her that she had to go to a family gathering during the free week in February. The speed with which the 'alone time' was arranged left Miles in shock. It was like magic.

Roxie looked anything but thrilled at the turn of events, and if he hadn't noticed the softness in the back of her eyes, Miles would have been looking forward to a painful week. "Guess it's just you and me, Galacticboy," she commented, shrugging and exiting to her room.

The next week flew by, and they were soon on the brink of February break. Sabrina started acting strangely on Thursday, and disappeared early to who knew where. Morgan packed up and would not stop talking about her week to come. Friday was a relief to both Miles and Roxie when Morgan left and there was peace and quiet.

Miles stuck his head into Roxie's room. "Pizza?" he asked. She nodded, waving a hand as if to dismiss him. Thirty minutes later, a nice hot pizza was delivered and Roxie and Miles began their weekend together.

Roxie was extremely tired. Exams had wiped her out; there was just so much she could take. She was a night person and so had no problem staying up late, but mornings took every ounce of strength she had, and by the afternoon, it was nap time. But exams were finally over, and her eyelids drooped from the lack of sleep. Too much studying had to be bad for you, she thought.

"Movie?" Miles asked. Roxie nodded, unable to think. They moved the pizza to the table in the center of the living room. Roxie curled up in a corner of the couch, grabbing a plate and a slice of the college student's staple. Miles searched through the collection of movies that the roommates shared, found Apollo 13 and shoved it into the VCR. Then he followed suit, grabbing a piece of pizza and claiming the opposite end of the couch.

Twenty minutes and 2 pieces of pizza later, Roxie's eyelids became too heavy for her. She was trying very hard to concentrate on the movie, but it was so nice to be in the dark, not thinking…

Miles had a dilemma on his hands. Roxie had been so tired that she had dropped to sleep within minutes. And now she was leaning toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. Not that he minded, not at all… but would she be very happy with him if she woke up in his arms? He doubted it. But she looked so sweet and innocent snuggled up to him and asleep. It was all he could do not to let his own eyes close in sweet and welcome sleep. After all, tomorrow was vacation…

Roxie was lost in dreams. She was walking through campus, running actually, trying to find a class. She was panicking, unable to find it, and knew she would fail whatever class it was. Then suddenly she fell through a hole into her living room, and she was surrounded by mountains of textbooks. They were all piling up, things she had to read, suffocating her… until she found a tunnel out to Miles' room. Where he was sitting, waiting for her with open arms… the work seemed to melt away as she grabbed his hands in her own…

The sun streamed in the window and hit Roxie's face, forcing her to open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up, wanted to go back to sleep… and dream about the guy… the handsome… the… Miles! The memory was almost enough to make her sit up, wide awake. Why was she dreaming about him? She had to get him out of her mind; they lived together, for goodness sake! What would Morgan and Sabrina say? They'd laugh at her foolishness. But she was so warm and comfortable… and that's when she realized that she was resting on Miles' shoulder.

She jumped up, making sure that he was still sleeping. Maybe he hadn't noticed! But she had the distinct feeling that there was something there, and he wouldn't have ignored it like she was trying to. Groggily, trying to clear her head, she stumbled toward her bedroom to get cleaned up and awake.

Miles woke and sighed in disappointment when he realized that Roxie was already up. He had tried to stay awake, watching her, as long as possible. But the comfortable position he was in was just too much.

Not quite awake yet, he stumbled to the kitchen and looked out the window. He was shocked at what he saw; piles and piles of snow! A real New England snow storm had hit as they slept.

"Well, we're not going anywhere for a while," he called to Roxie.

"What?" Roxie couldn't imagine what her roommate was talking about. Her plan was to get out of the house and as far away from Miles for the day as possible. Maybe the cold February air would help clear her mind.

"We seem to be snowed in,"

Miles called. He switched on the television and watched the news confirm that plowing was slow going, and most of the city was closed.

Roxie's heart jumped at this news. She was going to be stuck in the house all day with a guy she couldn't stop thinking about. And it was MILES.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 --ø-ø-ø-

Roxie had discovered a great way to avoid the oh-so-inconvenient love of her life. Books. She had a stack of them sitting near her desk, presents from Christmas, birthdays, summer and school. At one point, she had been quite the bookworm. Before, of course, school had taken away all of her time.

Staying focused on the task at hand, she prepared a bowl of potato chips, placed them on the table in the front room, and positioned herself on the couch. She opened a book and prepared to block out the world.

Miles smirked a little when he realized what Roxie was doing. He had been battling with himself about whether to approach her about what was obviously between them, or to let her go and keep his distance, since she seemed so intent on ignoring the situation. But something about the way she was so deliberately trying to avoid him made him more determined than ever to get through to her and force her to admit what was there between them.

Ignoring his roommate, he plopped down on an armchair and turned on the television. The loud voices of TV meteorologists were announcing school closings across the county. Annoyed, Roxie glared up from her reading.

"I'm TRYING to read," she announced. Staring straight at the television, Miles tried not to smile.

"Well maybe I'm TRYING to watch television." He flipped the station to a hockey game.

"Ya know, this weekend will go a lot easier if you just stop trying to annoy me!" Roxie was getting fed up with him, and started to wonder how she could ever have feelings for someone who could make her so angry.

"Well I think the weekend would go easier if you just came to grips with the fact that you're madly in love with me." Miles couldn't suppress his grin. Roxie just sat there, with her mouth hanging open, at a loss for words. Which lasted about 30 seconds.

"I am NOT madly in love with you! You are the most annoying person on the planet!" She was fuming now, and was having trouble even pretending to be concentrating on her book. Roxie glared at the words on the page, black letters spelling out something she couldn't interpret in her current mindset. Miles jumped up and yanked the book from her grip.

"Give that back!" Roxie jumped up as Miles ran across the room, holding the book over his head. She felt like this was somehow a third grade classroom, and she was being taunted. And then the worst thing of all happened. In spite of her annoyance and anger, she started laughing! Why on earth did she pick that time to break into a fit of giggles?

Eyes glittering with amusement, Miles stood, backed into a corner, the book raised high above his head. Roxie tried to jump and grab her book, but to no avail. Miles kept standing there, grinning like an idiot, torturing her.

"Miles!" Roxie scolded. "Yes dear?" If nothing else, he certainly knew how to aggravate her. "Give it!" And then suddenly Roxie got a great idea... she glanced at his upraised arm and proceeded to tickle him without mercy.

Miles knew when he was bested. He dropped the book and curled up in a sort of standing fetal position, trying to ward off her very well directed tickling. The book lie forgotten now as the tickle torture became a game. And then Roxie made the mistake of looking into Miles' eyes. Both of them still laughing, she quieted, just looking into those eyes.

"Roxie," he whispered, and grabbed her hands.

That's when the power went out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sabrina grinned at her handiwork.

Looking down into the mirror that she had enchanted to show two of her roommates, she saw the electricity in the apartment die from the storm she had brewed just an hour earlier. And everyone knew what happened when two people who liked each other were alone in the dark!

It had been clear to Sabrina from day one that Miles and Roxie would end up together. It was just a matter of time before they admitted it to themselves. And what good was having magic if you couldn't give your best friends a push in the right direction sometimes?

Well, she thought, I should give them some privacy. She pointed her finger at the mirror and watched the image disappear, replaced with the more traditional reflection of herself. Grinning.

Placing the mirror on her dresser, she turned to walk out of the room; and almost ran into someone she had not expected to run into.

Roland.

Scoffing in disgust, she tried to slam her bedroom door, but was thwarted by the persistent little man. When she had gone off to college, she was sure that Roland would have given up and left her alone, but this was not to be the case. Forcing his way into her bedroom, Roland grinned up at the victim of his tortuous affection.

"Hello, my sweet," he grinned.

"Roland, go away." Sabrina growled in the direction of her diminutive visitor.

"I just wanted to give you some news. I know it will break your heart, but I've found someone I care about even more than you. Now hold back your tears, I know you're hurt, but with time, your wounds will heal. Although if you want to pine for me a little no one will ever be the wiser..."

"Roland!" Sabrina was losing her patience.

"Alright, here she is, I'd like to introduce to you my wife, Lydia!" From behind Roland materialized a woman just as small and pudgy as Roland himself! Suppressing giggles, Sabrina reached out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lydia." The woman scowled at Sabrina, stepping between her and Roland, who was eating up every moment of the introduction.

"I don't think it needs to be said that you are no longer to look at my Rolly anymore," she snapped. "He's mine, and you can't have him!"

Trying not to grin, Sabrina looked the woman in the eye. "I have no choice but to surrender to the better woman," she said. "He's all yours." Puffing up her chest a little, Lydia grabbed Roland's arm and started to drag him toward the linen closet.

"Oh, and there's one more thing!" Roland shouted. "Lydia's nephew is staying in the mortal realm for a year, so he's staying with us in our new home in Boston. Your aunts decided to let him stay here for a week, so Lydy and I can enjoy our honeymoon. So be nice to him, and no funny business!" Sabrina shuddered at the thought of 'funny business' with anyone related to someone who would voluntarily marry Roland, and shuddered again at the fact that Roland and his new family were settled so close-by. Giving a little wave, she watched the newlyweds disappear into the closet in a flash of light.

Wondering vaguely about this newcomer, and how she'd survive a week without him messing with her plans to get Roxie and Miles together, she left her room and wandered downstairs.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to give too much away! There's some magic for you guys, as requested... more to come!

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad someone's reading. :-) 


	4. Chapter 4

Roxie stumbled over to the window and reached for the cord attached to the blinds. Being alone in the dark with Miles right now was not a good idea. Things were already getting way out of hand.

"Wait," Miles said, from right behind her. "I think we should talk about this."

"I'm just opening the blinds," Roxie retorted, "I didn't think it warranted a discussion."

"Not that." Grabbing her hands again, Miles turned her to face him. "Obviously there's something between us. Why won't you admit that to yourself?"

Roxie was glad for the dim light now, so that she didn't have to look Miles in the eye. She glanced down at their joined hands. Miles was gently tracing her fingers with his thumb, and making it very difficult for her to think of logical reasons why things wouldn't work out between them.

"I don't believe in aliens," she smirked. Even in the dark, she could tell he wasn't laughing. He kissed her. Just like that, out of the blue, no warning.

"Does it look like I care?" he whispered to her.

Roxie didn't know what to say. She tried to think of something sarcastic that would drive him away, something that would un-numb her brain. Her mouth opened and closed with her lack of appropriate responses. She was a college student, for Christ's sake. This wasn't some silly high school romance where she was supposed to lose her head and be swept off her feet. But no matter how hard she fought it, the fact remained: she couldn't think of one thing to say.

Miles grinned. He couldn't help it; she was giving in! Finally, after all this time. Roxie might not admit it now, but she would! Things were going to work out between them. He felt giddy. And, just to ensure that she didn't change her mind again, he wanted to kiss her again, and watch the surrender creeping into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face with one hand, and looked into her eyes. She looked so confused, torn between the wanting and not wanting. He wished that he could just take whatever part of her wasn't sure about him and banish it forever. But he knew somehow that things would have to go slowly if this were to work. He didn't want to take the chance of scaring her away now that things were finally going in the right direction. Giving her another swift kiss, he reached for the blinds.

"Let's hunt down some candles and flashlights," he suggested. Roxie continued to stare at him numbly. She was broken out of her trance when Miles pulled up the blinds, letting the radiant sunshine from outside, illuminated from the white snow, creep into the room.

"Alright," she agreed, giving a little shiver, despite the sunshine. She walked toward the kitchen and rummaged through the nearest drawer. Miles had disappeared into his room. Roxie sighed, taking the time to organize her thoughts. She was pretty sure where things were going with Miles and herself, and she wasn't sure if she was read to accept that. She imagined the things she would have to say to Sabrina, and Morgan, to explain what had changed. And then she was struck by an idea so simple that it made her stop rummaging and just stare at the wall. It didn't matter. Whatever Sabrina and Morgan and the rest of the world thought, didn't matter. She liked Miles and liked her, and that was that. Everyone else would just have to deal. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders as she accepted the fact and focused once again on finding light.

Miles rejoined Roxie a few minutes later, carrying some candles and a weird looking flashlight. On closer examination, Roxie saw that it was a flashlight with one of those generic green alien figures attached to it. She couldn't help laughing. Adding her candles and flashlight to Miles' pile accumulated on the coffee table, she collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"My mom bought it!" Miles protested, trying not to start laughing himself. Roxie tried to give him a sarcastic look, but only succeeded in laughing harder. In mock frustration, Miles growled and attacked his roommate in a tickling war. Shrieking, Roxie fought against him and tried to retaliate. After five minutes of intense combat, Miles had Roxie's wrists in his hands, not allowing her to escape. Exhausted from the spent energy, they just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts. Roxie just enjoyed the fact that Miles was so close, and Miles wondered that Roxie was sitting so calmly in his arms. With a small smile, he sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. 


	5. Chapter 5

A loud explosion shook the house. Sabrina clung to the railing, trapped on the staircase because of the trembling foundations. A puff of smoke escaped from a doorway below.

"Sorry," Zelda called from inside the kitchen. Sabrina sighed and calmed her nerves. She descended the staircase and opened the door to the kitchen to make sure her aunts were still in one piece. As soon as she did, a singed black hairball ran out and toward the stairs.

"Save me, Sabrina!" he yelled. "She's trying to blow up the house." Sighing, Sabrina looked inside the kitchen.

She saw a tall lady in what used to be a lab coat, covered from head to foot in black soot. The only part not covered were the plastic rings of her goggles. Oblivious to the fact that the house was still trembling with the aftershocks of the explosion, she was focused on her work, measuring out chemicals.

"Aunt Zelda?" Sabrina questioned.

"Oh, hello Sabrina," Zelda didn't look up, but gestured a hello toward her niece.

"Any reason why the house almost exploded?" Sabrina vaguely wondered at the fact that most people would have been exaggerating with a comment such as that.

"Oh, I was just putting the finishing touches on this grounding potion, and I accidentally mixed the benzene chloroferazine with the methanol dichloride." She concentrated on a drop of some chemical, which she placed with an eyedropper into a green liquid. The potion turned a sickly purple. "There!" she exclaimed.

"Grounding potion?" Sabrina looked skeptically at the steaming concoction. Her aunt had never been wrong with her potions before, but there was always a first time, right?

"Yes. That horrible boy is supposed to be staying with us, and he keeps running out of the house and tormenting the mortals in the neighborhood. This potion should restrict him to the house for the week that he's here." Sabrina made a face of disgust. Her worst fears were true; of course they were. Any spawn of that little Lydia would have to be a little punk.

"Maybe we should just chain him to the couch," Sabrina suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Zelda admitted. "The only problem is going to be getting him to drink this potion."

"Give it to me, I'll force feed the little demon," Sabrina volunteered. Her aunt gave her a sideways look.

"I don't know if that's a very good idea," she said. Insulted at her aunt's lack of trust, Sabrina became even more determined to follow through on her offer.

"I'll just disguise it in some Kool-Aid." She zapped up a glass with a straw. Grabbing a ladle, she spooned the potion into the drink, which turned it a dark red. Then she opened the kitchen door and walked through the doorway. That's when she came face to face with the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

"Hello there, gorgeous," the man standing in front of her voiced, echoing the phrase she had said in her head moments earlier. "You must be Sabrina. I've heard SO much about you. I'm Drystan, Lydia's son. Can I help you with that drink?" Forgetting everything but her own name, Sabrina nodded and handed him the glass. "Please, join me, we can have a little chat," he crooned, sitting on the couch. He wore a leather jacket, obviously worn often, and had eyes the same purple color as a sunset. Raising a hand into the air, a red rose materialized in his palm. "I brought you this." He brushed the rose against Sabrina's nose, and then pressed it into her own hand. "So, beautiful, where have you been all my life?"

----

Will Sabrina remember how to talk? Will we ever get back to Roxie & Miles? Why isn't Zelda jumping in here? Where's Hilda? This is why it's fun being the author. I know and you don't! ;-) Stay tuned for more! 


	6. Chapter 6

"I figured something out," Roxie whispered. Miles sat up, taking a hand so as not to break contact, but looking into her eyes. "I like you, and you like me, and I'm okay with that," she said. "Everyone else can just deal." Miles couldn't think of a thing to say. He just grinned down at her, and she grinned back.

"In that case," he grinned, standing up, "we need to get you dressed." Looking at him skeptically, Roxie wasn't sure what to think about that comment.

"What?"

"Come on." Miles grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet. He ran over to the closet and tossed Roxie's coat and winter hat at her, and grabbed his own winter gear.

"Miles, there are something like 10 feet of snow out there," Roxie argued.

"So? That's what makes it fun," Miles grinned. Roxie wondered what she was getting into. Sometimes the boy was just too weird for words. When the two of them were bundled up, Miles flung open the door to the outside. Cold air almost knocked Roxie back into the comfort of her warm, cozy room, but soon a gloved hand grabbed her own, and she had no choice but to brave the outdoors.

The world was covered in brilliant white, sunshine sparkling off the crystalline blanket. It was hard to be bitter and sarcastic when so many things were looking up. The cold air made Roxie's nose tingle and she clapped her hands over it to keep it warm. Then she saw Miles watching her, and couldn't help smiling. He took her hands in his and slowly kissed her, then planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose. "To keep it warm," he said. Right before he smashed a snowball into her arm.

"Punk!" Roxie yelled, and gathered snow to retaliate. Before long a full fledged war had broken out.

"I think we should make a wager on this little battle," Miles called out. Roxie was skeptical but didn't argue. "If I win," he continued, "You have to declare that you believe in aliens." Roxie sputtered in protest.

"There is NO WAY that I am going to agree-" Miles cut her off.

"And if YOU win, I will give you my FAVORITE green alien flashlight." He grinned, and Roxie pondered the choices.

"Well, you're going to lose anyways, so sure," she said. And the war began. Snow flew in every direction. Miles was behind one bank of snow, and Roxie another. The pelting continued without a clear winner until Miles suddenly attacked Roxie's 'fort.' He showered snowballs on her without mercy, and finally jumped on her, pinning her arms and forcing her, between giggles, to surrender.

"No," she protested, as Miles' grin became wider. "I don't believe in aliens." Suddenly his face became very grave and serious.

"I wouldn't go back on your word if I were you," he warned. Roxie tried to look in his eyes for a sign that he was joking, but there was nothing, he simply shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked, wondering why the sudden seriousness.

"Because you might get TICKLED!" He broke into laughter and tickled his captive unmercifully.

"I give! I give!" Roxie shrieked between laughs. "That was a dirty rotten trick, Miles Goodman." He gave a guilty smile and shrugged.

"Hey, whatever works." Then he looked at her intently, tracing her cheek with a gloved finger. "Now say it."

"I believe in aliens," Roxie sighed.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to say that," Miles winked at her. And they kissed, sitting in the snow.

"Snow Angels!" Roxie suddenly announced, and broke away to make an imprint on the snow. Miles watched her, constantly amazed at the hidden personality of this girl who had shown only bitterness and cynicism up until recently.

After the snow angel had been properly made, the two headed inside the house to warm up. Miles grabbed hot chocolate from the cupboards in the kitchen and boiled water. Roxie made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, since they were both hungry from expending so much energy. Then they both curled up on the couch and ate their sandwiches and drank hot chocolate, basking in the fact that they had each other. Nothing could possibly interrupt the moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina sputtered, trying to remember how to talk. THIS was the demon child of Lydia's that was going to be STAYING IN HER HOUSE for a week? There had to be a mistake.

"I, um, I'm Sabrina," she giggled like a 13 year old.

"I know," Drystan's violet eyes flashed with amusement. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on her. "Well, bright eyes, this has been fun, but I have places to go, you know." He stood up and without a word strode through the front door.

"Wait," Sabrina squeaked. She ran to the window to figure out where he was going. She saw him hiding behind a tree, watching a group of little kids playing on a swing set across the street. A small boy was swinging as high as he could, while his companions cheered him on. Suddenly, the swing stopped in mid-air, and the little boy had to hang on for dear life. Tears sprang to his eyes and he bawled as his friends shrieked. Just before the boys' mother reached the yard, the swing was once again affected by gravity, and the boy, after plummeting with the swing, fell to the ground, sobbing. His mother, of course, hadn't seen anything except the fall, and had a time trying to convince the children that the swing wasn't possessed.

Drystan, meanwhile, was in stitches. He was doubled over with laughter. Sabrina's jaw dropped at the sight of him. This certainly explained why her aunts wanted to ground him to the house.

"You are horrible!" Sabrina scolded, stalking out of the house. She confronted Drystan and looked up at him, hands on her hips.

"So, you learned how to speak," Drystan chided. Face turning red, Sabrina tried not to get angry. She did have to live with him for a week, after all. And those eyes were just so--- so--- she shook her head to snap out of the trance he had her in.

"I made you some Kool-Aid," she announced, beckoning for him to follow her back inside. Smirking, he followed.

"Oh good, and then after snack, is it nap time?" Sabrina made a mental note never to introduce him to Roxie. With their powers combined, the sarcasm could be deadly. She walked to the table where she had left the drink, and handed it to Drystan.

"Here ya go!" she tried to sound cheerful.

"This wouldn't possibly be a potion, now would it?" Drystan asked, looking as sweet an innocent as only a very un-sweet and innocent person can.

"Of course not." Sabrina tried to look disgusted at the thought. "You're a guest."

"Well," he smirked, "I'll drink it, but you have to drink some of it first." Trying to keep a smile on her face, Sabrina giggled nervously.

"Well alright." She said. Taking a deep breath, she took a sip of the drink. Nothing happened.

"Sorry for doubting you," Drystan smiled, eyes flashing. He took the glass and drank, licking his lips only when he had downed the entire glass.

"See now? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sabrina said, walking back toward the kitchen. She had to find her aunt, and quickly! She was startled out of her search by a maniacal laugh coming from upstairs. Running back through the living room, she found that Drystan was already missing. But he couldn't be outside; the potion would ground him in the house. She rushed up the stairs to find the good-looking devil pointing his finger at the image in the mirror. 


End file.
